Blackjack Company
As one of the UNSC's most highly decorated Spartan Corps units, most would assume Blackjack Company are a highly professional unit of no-nonsense Spartans. Few know the truth of the unit, that it served as a sinkhole for unwanted Spartans, ill-suited to most operations, and considered undesirable, unit Ajax-013 honed it into a lethal weapon. Renowned for their ferocious attack, and predilection for electronic and cyber warfare, Blackjack Company has come to be a feared unit, both inside and outside of the UNSC. Organization Headquarters *CO: Ajax 013 *XO: Stephen Mitchell *SNCO: Jackson Dawes *OC: Sirius-G223 *Staff Codenmae: JOKER *senior medical: Hakeem Al-Sayad *AI: Anastasia Special Detachment *Spartan-000 *Dominique-S055 *Faith Conrad *John Frost *Rafe-G204 *Dante-S068 *Miguel-G111 Wasp Wing Thunder Squadron *Tybalt Gibbs *Rho-68 *Blitz *Phoenix *Dragon *Shadow *Desperado *8Ball *Firestorm Riot Squadron *Rae-G001 *Dan Mattis *Ace *Bullseye *Sidewinder *Ghost *Regulus *Vampire *Warlock Drone Support Squadron Monster Squadron Canine Squadron Brimstone Squadron Joker Team *CO: Amelia-B313 *XO: Lilith Raina *SNCO: *Medical: Judith Quinn *Staff: Codename: Cardinal *AI: Section 1 Ghost Team Sentinel Team Saracen Team Axel Team Shodan Team Gipsy Team roster *Motoko-S056 officer *Cliff Highway SNCO *Nicholas-G221 (renamed?) NCO *Psi-17 (REPLACE) *Alexia-S014 *Marcus Watts *Alexis-S015 *Jaeger-S098 *Barrett Schneider *Mattias Santiago (NCO) *Anton Trask *Jo-S186 *Rebecca-G206 *Murphey O'Doherty *Megan James *Zeta-78 (REPLACE) *Ezra-G227 (NCO) *Darius-S008 *Daniel-B018 *Hannah-G049 *Tycho-S122 *Jennifer-S038 *Vanessa Hansel *Sari-S084 (NCO) *Gunnar-G136 *Severin-S127 *Rufus Reynolds *Aurora-G048 *Jasper Connors *Hercules Hunnam *Himawari Iwamatsu *Remus Beckett *Jackknife-S033 *Zara Taylor *Ryder Coleman Section 2 Huron Dragoon Samurai Steel Raptor Rattlesnake *Augustus-G139 CO *Vincent Warren NCO *Cato-G202 (NCO) *Rebecca-G149 *Karl-G222 *Raziel-G241 *Eden-S032 *Cooper-G028 *Ophelia-S062 *Cora-G288 (NCO) *Farrah-S087 *Jace-G103 *Cameron-G156 *Vincent-S097 *Sam-G029 *Charlotte-S022 *Asher-S114 (NCO) *Chelsea-G295 *Jinx-S113 *Temüjin Elbegdorj *Silas Dunn *Deckard Anderson *Mu-21 (REPLACE) *Alfred-S080 *Horatio-S099 *Lambda-32 (REPLACE) *Valerie Mercier *Grant-G296 *Selene-G271 *Aldo-G016 *Otávia-G232 *Sparrow-G216 (NCO) *Levi Hendricks *Donald-G002 *Jesus Valdez Section 3 Brigand Stiletto Warrior Umbra Burner Argus Stryder Squadron raven team *Atticus-B018 CO *Brittany-G154 XO *Kris-G203 SNCO *Codename: Paper SNCO *Don Cortez - medic *AI Section 1 Nemesis Crimson Werewolf Fenrir Viking Serpent *Deunan Recker CO *Drake Andrews XO *Max Staedler NCO *Paige E. Corrigan *Sakinder Singh *Fidel Valentin *Si Harrison *Heidi Tenebaum *Ross Stillman *Lana Grimaldi NCO *Brad Rogers *Carlos Medina *Anna Gray *Ivan Rodriguez *Arjun-G *Scarlett-G *Harold Mikkelson *Kuze-B126 *Lorenzo Augustino *Ira Matthers *Taonga Christianson *Khary Rooker *Simon-G *Noa Izuki *Maggie-G225 *Anita-S019 *Hank Whithers *Ravid Cohen *Ben White *Amy Wilson *Roman Douglas *Caleb Snow more filler needed Section 2 Excalibur Gunman Exodus Casino Cable Vandal Section 3 Edelweiss Valkyrie Doberman Unicorn Wolf Emerald *Welkin gunther (Rename) CO *Laurence-G229 SNCO *Alicia-S077 (NCO) *Brigitte Wilkes (NCO) *Micah-G236 *Lynn Westinghouse *Jane Miller *Musaad Al-Asad *Neil Blohm *Kurt Mayfield (NCO) *Johann Krupp *Felix Bakker *Imogen-G106 *Ramona-S178 *Annika Lewis *Giselle-S148 *Evan Harding (NCO) *Zachariah Jenners *Cosette Campbell *Alexandra-G *Francesca Martin *Jonah Waller *Sigmund Ecks *Dallas Johnson *Wendy-G230 *Roy Kord *Marina Wulf *Catherine Shannon *Serge Henckels *Zack Kovacs *Irma Gunther *Deacon Wright *Juno Templeton *Bruce Genaro *Sepi Heikki Venom Squadron Slayer *Edward-G113 CO *Angelica Keller XO *Denny-G105 SNCO *Codename: Seraph staff Uriah C. Tabard medic *AI Section 1 Nexus Grendel Nova Witch Spitfire Deadbolt *Silvana-G CO *Kenneth Tabard SNCO Section 2 Caper Solar Whiplash Rook Mirror Longbow Section 3 Sabretooth Chariot Talon Azrael Intruder Luna Spares Zen-G021 Yûko-G314 Fabian-G303 Konstantin-G163 Dysha-G296 Jude-G306 Bartholomew-G133 Yaritza Harmony-G097 Esmeralda-S